So Little Time
by cherrydust
Summary: He's dying...so little time is left.... PG for a death scene


So little time…so much to say. The same thought ran through her mind over and over again as her blood pounded hollowly in her head and the tears streamed meaninglessly down her cheeks. So little time…so much to say.

She brought her hand up to her face and deftly wiped away the streaks of tears. _She would not cry_. He had never approved of crying…never would. And she needed to be strong then…not to cry, not to fear…just to love him. Wiping away the tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes, she rose from where she had sank down in despair after hearing the news. She would never be able to look at the young boy's innocent face again; to hear his voice so full of sorrow and sympathy; to see his clear blue eyes reflecting her pain without remembering the sorrows he had unknowingly cast upon her. Her eyes closed tight against the burning tears that _would_ form in spite of herself. She needed to go to him…

He was alone. He hated being alone. The silence mocked him, threatened him…and frightened him. He lay rigid in his own blood, waiting for death to claim him. He wasn't afraid to die. Death did not scare him. What frightened him was being alone when Death came…of crossing the threshold of the next life…alone. A choked cry of despair left his lips. At last he knew why he was lingering. And it was too late…time was running out…

Her heart pounded and her hands were slippery with sweat. She hadn't been this nervous or this afraid since the death of her father. Her father's death had been the first time she had faced Death and it had matured her far beyond her years. Ever since that day-was it only months ago?-she had faced death almost daily. But not since then had it racked this unspeakable terror and sorrow in her heart. At last she reached the spot where he lay, his body a stiff silhouette in the darkening light; his blood a thick, black pool spreading out around him and claiming the soft grass he lay on. An intensity she had not known she possessed took hold of her as she softly stepped closer to him. So little time, so much to say…the thought strengthened her.

He forced himself to open his eyes. Every movement cost him another precious moment of life…but he had to keep opening his eyes. He _had_ to see her once more time. Suddenly a soft sound caught his attention. He knew that sound…he'd know it anywhere. The sound of her footsteps, light and determined. A smile lit up his eyes.

A sob choked in her throat and her hand flew to her mouth. There was no hope for him, she could tell by his mangled body. She choked out his name as she knelt beside him, cradling his head in her lap. His eyes opened and he tried to smile at her. "Shh, shh," she whispered, pressing her fingers to his lips. "It'll be all right,"

Her tears overfilled her eyes then and streamed down her cheeks. She made not a sound, trying to hide her sorrow and grief. Indeed, she might have succeeded if one warm, salty tear had not slipped off the edge of her jaw line and fallen onto his forehead. His eyes flew open and he painfully reached up to run his thumb along her eyelid.

As he withdrew his wet hand, he whispered, almost incredulously. "You're crying for me?"

"Yes," she admitted, bowing her head. "I've always cried for you."

As the stars began to dim and the first pink strands of daylight shone in the east, he jerked in her arms. Her eyes shone wetly as they met his. "Hold me," he rasped, blood bubbling at the linings of his mouth as he coughed agonizingly.

She nodded her agreement, cradling to her and not noticing as his blood stained her clothing. His eyes grew heavier and heavier and he fought for each breath, each opening of his eyes. "Don't fight for me," she whispered. "You don't have to fight anymore."

His eyes opened one last time and he gazed at her wordlessly. "I love-," he began, then stopped as a soft sigh escaped him and the last of his strength ebbed away as he slid into Death's comforting embrace.

His body fell limp against her, his head cradled against her heart, beating within her breast as tears fell from her eyes and covered her lifeless love's face.

At last she felt her grief lessen enough to let go of his cold, limp body and she stood. And she found to her shock, she was no longer crying.

Putting her hands to her face, she realized it was no longer wet. Acute realization rang clear then, clearer than ever before.

She had cried all her tears; shed them all for him and their love. And now, she need never cry again.

As she walked silently out of her lover's death place, she realized one other thing:

They had had so much time…but not enough knowledge to use it.

~End~  
  


~My very first deathfic…so how did I do? Is it horrible or was it awesome? Please send me your comments, I need them to encourage me to write more of this kind!~  
~Aimee~

BTW if you need to know who the characters are, write me at IAMI15@aol.com and I'll gladly tell ya!


End file.
